Dans une drôle de situation !
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: Suite à un gage d'Emmett, Edward doit participer à Secret Story! Avant Twilight.
1. Prologue

Dans une drôle de situation !

* * *

Cette idée m'est venue quand j'ai regardé le premier épisode de Secret Story Saison 6 et j'ai voulu partager cette idée avec vous !;)

Disclamer : Le monde de Twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyer.

* * *

Lorsqu'Edward franchit la porte qui donnait sur la Maison des Secrets et que tous les regards et toutes les caméras se tournèrent vers lui, Edward se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il faisait là !

**Flash-Back :**

Quand Edward accepta enfin le pari d'Emmett, après que celui-ci est gagné une course contre Edward - va savoir comment -, il devait remplir un gage d'Emmett et celui-ci lui avait dit, je cite « Je vais te faire enlever le balai que t'as dans le cul ». Mais malheureusement, Emmett était tombé à cour d'idée ! Il fallait quelque chose qui soit tellement cool que ça resterait dans les mémoires de chacun d'entre eux. «Il faut que ce soit gravé dans les annales vampiriques » disait-il. Mais il fallut deux longues semaines à Emmett pour trouver ce qu'il allait faire faire à Edward. Mais une fois trouvé, Emmett avait été très imaginatif !

Emmett était tranquillement assis sur le canapé avec Edward et Jasper pendant que les autres habitants de la Villa vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il allait faire à Edward. Et en zappant les chaînes de la Tv, Emmett trouva une chaîne française du nom de TF1 (NdA : Laquelle aurai-je choisi d'autre ? ) qui diffusait une pub à propos d'un jeu de télé-réalité qui allait commencer dans un peu moins d'un mois. Et en parfait polyglotte, Emmett et Jasper-qui essayé de comprendre pourquoi la race humaine inventé des choses aussi débiles - écoutaient attentivement la Tv. Et là ! Là, Emmett eu une illumination ! Il se retourna doucement vers Edward qui avait lu ses pensées.

- Hors de question ! avait- il crié

- Tu dois faire ce que je te dis de faire ! dit sournoisement Emmett Et puis avec ta faculté à lire les pensées tu pourrais gagner !

- Ça dure presque 3 mois ! Comment voudrais- tu que je me nourrisse ?

-Pendant la nuit, tu courrais à vitesse vampirique en dehors de la maison et tu irais te nourrir ! Comment des vidéos contrôlées par des humains pourraient te voir ? Et puis un de nous rentrerait avec toi et ton secret, ce sera '' Ma sœur -ou mon frère- adoptive est avec moi dans la maison ''.

Et après que Jasper lui est rappelé qu'il était obligé de respecter son gage et qu'il est soumis son idée à Carlisle, toute la famille s'était envolée pour Paris.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Lorsqu'Edward revint à lui et qu'il salua les premiers participants de loin,-faisant comme si il ne connaissait pas Alice qui était rentré avant lui- il se promit que quand toute cette histoire serait finis, il tuerait Emmett !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop idiot ! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Désolé pour ce long retard mais j'ai réussi ma deuxième session ! Hourra ! ! Finalement, je vais en faire une histoire mais je ne sais pas de combien de chapitres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. : Quand je mettrai ¤…¤ C'est quand quelqu'un pense ! Et ça, *…*c'est quand Alice aura une vision !**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour.

C'était au son tour d'aller au confessionnal et il n'avait absolument aucune débilité à raconter.

Edward s'assit sur le siège et le point rouge au-dessus de la caméra s'alluma signe qu'elle était enclenché et que ça tournait.

-Euh…J'ai mangé un muffin ce matin… C'était bon…

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que c'était la chose la plus dégueulasse, la plus affreuse qui n'est jamais touché sa langue de tout sa longue vie.

Se rendant compte qu'il venait effectivement de lâcher une connerie sans s'en apercevoir, il tourna la tête.

S'il avait encore pu rougir, les tomates mûres le jalouseraient.

-Les autres habitants sont sympa… Sauf cette Alice ! Elle parle vraiment trop !

Et c'était vrai. A peine arrivée, elle avait commençait à parler s'en s'arrêter !

Lorsqu'Edward franchit le seuil de la porte du salon, il vit Alice lui faire un grand sourire et (le Créateur seul s'avait comment !) en même temps lui fit un regard de reproche.

¤ Pas très gentil ce que tu as dit à la fin ! ¤

Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

¤ J'ai eu une vision ¤ continua-t-elle.

Edward tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son lit.

Où qu'il soit dans la Maison, il pouvait entendre chaque phrase pensée ou prononcée.

*_Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux._

_Elle referma la porte du sas, s'avança un peu puis s'arrêta._

_Plus loin devant elle se trouvait une fille avec d'incroyable cheveux noir en pétard et un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage._

_Lorsque Bella l'aperçut, elle tenta d'aller vers elle mais trébucha. Elle se rattrapa à la dernière minute sur une chaise._

_Benoît, un des participants, éclata de rire !_

_-Bah dite donc chéri ! Les talons ce n'est pas pour toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_-Bella…Mon vrai prénom c'est Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella…_*

-Quand ? Chuchota-t-il.

Ses lèvres bougèrent imperceptiblement.

¤ Vendredi, premier Prime ! ¤

Edward et Alice s'ennuyait à mourir.

Comme ils ne dormaient jamais, ils regardaient la Télé, ils organisaient des matchs de Catch contre Emmett et Jasper ! Même Rosalie lui manquait !

C'était vous dire à quel point il s'ennuyait !

Il aimait bien entendre Esmée pensait à propos des nouvelles recettes qu'elle pourrait cuisiner pour cette maison d'aide aux SDF.

Carlisle réfléchir à propos de cas difficile à guérir !

Battre Emmett aux échecs et à la course !

¤ Sauf celle-là ¤ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Alice s'amusait à chanter (à penser) tous les Hymnes Nationaux du Monde.

Elle en était au Suriname.

Et s'il lisait les pensées des autres pour savoir de quoi ils rêvaient ?

¤ Trop ennuyant ! ¤

Il n'avait absolument _rien_ à faire !

**Je sais, c'était court ! Mais la prochaine fois, je ferai plus long ! Ce sera le Prime ! :) **

***S'assit par terre avec des yeux de chien battu * : Des Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Enjoy ! :)**

**Rappel :**

_Suite à une course qu'Edward à ratée contre Emmett, celui-ci a le droit de lui faire faire ce qu'il veut. _

_Après avoir regardé une émission française du nom de ''Secret Story'', Emmett décide d'y faire inscrire Edward et de faire entrer quelqu'un de la famille avec lui. Dans ce cas-ci, Alice. _

_Lundi, le premier ''vrai'' jour, Edward va dans le confessionnal et en sortant, Alice lui montre une vision d'une nouvelle participante. A partir de là, il faut lire la suite... :)_

* * *

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Twilight appartient à sa créatrice, Stéphenie Meyer

* * *

Chapitre2 : Premier Prime

* * *

La semaine avait passée lentement pour le vampire, mais Alice et les autres habitants avaient l'air de trouver que pour la première semaine où personne ne se connaissait,c'était passée plutôt vite.

La Maison était en effervescence. C'était aujourd'hui le premier prime et quelqu'un allait sortir. La tension était palpable et Edward avait l'impression que s'il passait sa main dans l'air, il pourrait la sentir.

Tout le monde se préparait dans la même chambre, n'ayant aucune pudeur. Pour ne pas qu'il y est de doute, Edward restait pour s'habiller, trop gentleman pour laisser ces hommes en rut reluquer sa sœur.

Il fallait avouer qu'Edward était du genre timide, alors avoir tous les yeux braqués sur lui étaient plutôt déplaisant. Surtout qu'il entendait leurs pensées...

Ce qu'il pouvait les mépriser ! Il ne pensait qu'à son physique. S'il savait que ce n'était que pour les _attirer_... Son odeur, son visage, son corps... Tout était fait pour les attirer dans le piège. Et ils tombaient dedans comme des idiots!

La soirée se déroula sans problème. Un des participants qui avait été nominé avait quitté le Jeu (_NdA_ : Euh...Je me souviens pas des noms alors je ne cite personne !).

Tout se déroula exactement comme dans la vision d'Alice. La Voix leurs demanda de se rendre dans le Jardin, la porte du sasse s'ouvrit, et Bella entra. Elle trébucha, se rattrapa, on la charia puis Edward remarqua quelque chose de vraiment _très étrange._ Il n'entendait pas ses pensées et s'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Il tenta de lire les pensées de plusieurs autres personnes mais tout allait parfaitement bien. Il réessaya de lire ses pensées mais laissa tomber. Edward remarqua qu'elle était toute rouge et constata que depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il la fixait.

Alice lui lança un regard interrogatif.

''Qu'est_-ce qu'il se passe ?'' _Questionna-t-elle mentalement.

Edward se tourna, ouvrit la porte qui menait au grand Salon puis chuchota imperceptiblement :

-« Je n'arrive pas à entendre les pensées de la nouvelle ».

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et quand il se retourna, il vit Alice sortir d'une de ses transes qu'elle avait quand elle avait une vision.

''_Pourtant j'arrive à voir son avenir''_ l'informa-t-elle

Peut-être que c'était un vampire et qu'elle avait un bouclier comme don ?

Impossible, Edward entendait son cœur battre, elle ne pouvait pas être un vampire. Mais alors pourquoi n'entendait-il pas ses pensées ?

Et puis son odeur, son sang devait être délicieux ! Son sang sentait tellement bon !

Non ! Il ne tuait pas les humains, il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Son parfum sent bon, point à la barre.

Et juste pour le fait de ne pas trouver réponse à son énigme et pour le fait qu'elle lui faisait perdre le contrôle de lui-même, Edward ne l'apprécia pas...

* * *

Le lendemain...

-« Donc je rentre là et je raconte ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?

-« Oui ! »

-« D'accord... ». « Merci Alice » s'empressa d'ajouter Bella.

Bella s'était directement bien entendu avec Alice et les autres habitants depuis hier soir mais ce fameux Edward restait un mystère. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée hier, il se contentait de la fixer avec ce drôle de regard. L'avait-t-elle vexé avec une de ses paroles ? Bella savait qu'elle était maladroite mais elle avait aussi tendance à être maladroite dans ses paroles. Peut-être avait-t-elle laissé échapper quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas forcèment apprécié?

Cette question la tourmentait toujours quand elle sortit du confessionnal.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva Alice qui mangeait un pain au chocolat sans grand enthousiasme apparemment.

Bella s'assit à côté d'elle, prit un cookie puis lui demanda :

-« Dit Alice, ce garçon Edward... ? ».

Alice s'était tendu à la mention de son frère mais l'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

-« Pourquoi...Enfin, je veux dire...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air de ne pas m'aimer ? ».

* * *

**Et voilà , l'entrer de Bella dans le jeu ? Comment avez-vous trouvez ?**

**Merci de ne pas ajouter l'histoire à vos favori ou de la ''follower'' sans envoyer une petite Review s'il vous plaît. Merci ! D**


End file.
